


Here For You

by Garter



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I just wanted to have Jack and Bitty cuddle with Shitty so this happened, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garter/pseuds/Garter
Summary: Shitty needs to get away from Harvard for a while, so he decides to give Jack a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> God I haven't written a fic since 2013 but Check Please made me wanna write again so badly. So have some fluffy platonic bro cuddling!

Bitty and Jack are cuddling on Jack’s huge bed, watching Netflix, when the doorbell rings. Bitty turns to Jack and gives him a puzzled look, “Were you expecting anyone, sweetheart?”

Jack looks equally confused as he shakes his head, pulling away from Bitty reluctantly to go answer the door. He opens it, his face becoming more confused as he sees his mystery visitor, “Shitty?”

Shitty grins, “Sup, brah. Miss me?”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jack asks, frowning lightly.

“Jacky, I’m hurt. And here I thought you’d be happy to see your best bro.” Shitty presses a hand to his own chest, feigning offense.

Jack rolls his eyes, “You know that’s not what I meant. You didn’t tell me you were coming.”

“I suddenly had some free time, and I knew you didn’t have a game, so I figured you’d be home,” Shitty says with a shrug, “Why, is this a bad time?”

“Well… Not exactly,” Jack says, rubbing the back of his neck, “It’s just— “

“Jack? Who was at the door?” Bitty pops his head out of the bedroom door, “Oh! Goodness, Shitty, I didn’t realize you were coming over!” He hurries over to Jack and Shitty, a bright smile on his face.

Concern flashes in Shitty’s eyes, “Bits! Fuck, I didn’t even think about the fact that you’d probably be here. I should’ve texted first.”

Bitty frowns, “Not happy to see me, Mr. Knight?”

“No, no! I just didn’t consider I might be interfering with you and Jack getting it on on his day off,”

Bitty blushes a deep red, but crosses his arms, “Now don’t you fret about that, mister. I’m just as happy to spend time with you. Right, Jack?”

Jack nods, “You’re always welcome here, Shits. Although a text probably wouldn’t hurt either, eh?” He smirks as he leads Shitty into the apartment and sits down on the couch.

Shitty flops down next to him, “Duly noted. I’ll make sure to do that next time.”

Bitty sits down on Shitty’s other side, “What brings you here so suddenly, anyway? Don’t you have a load of studying to do?”

A slight scowl crosses Shitty’s face, “Yeah, but I needed a break.”

“You drove all the way to Providence for a study break?” Jack asks with a smile. 

“Yeah, well, I also needed a break from all those Harvard Law assholes.”

Bitty pats his shoulder, “Well we’re happy to help. Want a beer?”

_X_

A few hours and many beers (at least for Shitty and Bitty) later, the ending credits to Legally Blonde are scrolling up the TV in Jack’s living room. Shitty has flopped over to rest his head on Jack’s shoulder. Bitty is laying across their laps, his head on Jack’s thigh and Jack’s hand carding gently though his hair.

“You know,” Bitty says, accent slightly thickened by the alcohol, “It’s funny that was the movie we went with seein’ as you were tryin’ to get away from Harvard.”

“This is different. Elle Woods is fucking a queen,” Shitty shoots back, draining the beer in his hand. Bitty hums in agreement, his eyes sliding closed as he leans his head into Jack’s hand. Shitty grins, “We losing you, Bitty?”

Bitty huffs, “Well, ’scuse me for bein’ tired. We had practice this afternoon.” Shitty chuckles and pats Bitty’s back.

“It is getting pretty late,” Jack says, glancing at his phone, “Were you planning on getting back to Cambridge tonight?”

“Shit, I was gonna… But I am definitely too wasted to drive. Guess I’m definitely being a cock-blocking motherfucker tonight,” Shitty laughs

“Don’t you worry yourself none about any of that,” Bitty murmurs, half into Jack’s thigh.

Jack smiles fondly down at his quickly fading boyfriend, “Think it’s time to get to bed, eh?” He looks over at Shitty.

“Sounds like a fucking ‘swawesome plan,” Shitty agrees as he stands, wobbling slightly.

Jack gently shakes Bitty’s shoulder, “You’re gonna have to get up, Bittle,” he says gently. Bitty groans dramatically, but sits up and stretches before standing up, grabbing onto Shitty’s arm to steady himself as he sways slightly. Jack stands and leads them both back toward the bedroom. When they reach the door, Shitty grins and walks in past them, flopping down on the huge bed.

“God I love this fucking bed. Jack, you’ll be a gentleman and let your dear guest take the good bed, right?” Shitty says as he nuzzles the pillow.

Jack raises an eyebrow as he enters the room, “Not all to yourself.”

“That bed’s plenty big enough for all of us,” Bitty says through a yawn as he digs through his drawer in the closet for pajamas.

Shitty rolls over and sits up, “Wait, seriously? You guys don’t care if I crash in here?”

“Shitty, you sleep in my bed all the time.”

“Yeah, but Bitty— “

“What about Bitty?” The man in question steps out of the closet, now dressed in a Falconers tee that is clearly Jack’s and flannel pajama pants, “You’re my friend too, Shitty. I’m perfectly okay with sleeping in the same dang bed as you. And it’s not like Jack and I planned on gettin’ up to anything with you here anyway.”

Shitty smiles, “Well, shit, then let’s get this fucking slumber party started!”

Jack changes into his sleepwear, and Shitty strips down to his boxers, and all three of them pile into the bed. Shitty immediately latches onto Jack’s side. He’s surprised when Bitty doesn’t take Jack’s other side, but instead curls up next to Shitty. He relaxes back against Bitty, and Bitty wraps an arm around him to properly spoon him. Shitty sighs, smiling, and drifts off to the sounds of Jack’s soft heartbeat under his ear and Bitty’s slow breathing against his neck.

_X_

Shitty blinks his eyes open, sunlight peeking through the curtains and the smells of coffee and bacon wafting through the air. Jack is still next to him, his arm wrapped around Shitty’s shoulders now that Bitty isn’t in the way. He tilts his head up to look at Jack, who opens his eyes and looks back with a small smile.

“Good morning. Sleep well?” Jack asks, squeezing Shitty’s shoulder.

“Like a fucking baby,” Shitty responds, sitting up and stretching, “Bitty’s making breakfast?”

Jack nods, “Pancakes and bacon, I think he said. He got up about half an hour ago, so it’s probably ready by now.”

Jack and Shitty get up and head into the kitchen, where Bitty greets them with a huge smile, “Morning, y’all! Hope you’re hungry!” He motions toward the counter, where a plate of pancakes is piled high, next to a plate of bacon.

Shitty walks up to Bitty and traps him in a bear hug, “You’re too good to us, Bitty. What did we do to deserve you?” he plants a kiss on Bitty’s cheek.

Bitty laughs and waves him off, “Now you go sit down and let me finish up these last pancakes.”

Shitty does as he’s told, and is joined by Jack after he gives his boyfriend a good morning kiss. Bitty finishes up the last of the pancakes, then brings them and the bacon over to the table, “Alright, y’all, dig in!”

The three demolish the pancakes in record time, then move to the living room to sip coffee and watch TV. Shitty finds himself between Jack and Bitty once again on the couch. They sit in a comfortable silence for a while before Shitty speaks up.

“Thanks, guys,” he says in a quiet, grateful tone, “I really needed this.” Jack and Bitty both give him small smiles. Jack puts a hand on Shitty’s shoulder, “Any time, man.”

Bitty squeezes Shitty’s other shoulder, “Don’t ever think you can’t come to us if you need someone. Either of us. Neither one of us minds if you’re around when we’re together, especially if you really need us. Right, Jack?” Jack nods his agreement.

Shitty smiles and sets his coffee on the coffee table before hauling Jack and Bitty in for a tight hug, “God I fucking love you guys.”

Jack grins and squeezes him, “We know.”


End file.
